


Thinking of you

by The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/The_Real_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: Heartbreak heals with time or perhaps a new love but the pressure to become ones bride is deeply unpleasant especially when its the father of the man who broke your heart. Life is cruel to you.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil/Reader, Past Legolas/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil might seem a bit out of character but not to worry. This work will have 2 to 3 more chapters so patience is everything. Hopefully you enjoy, my hiatus has made me a bit rusty at this. (Spelling errors will fixed here and there but I tried my best to edit most of them.)

He left without even a simple goodbye. To follow her. _Turiel_. He was supposed to be your beloved but he couldn’t fool you, his heart belonged to that elleth.

The only thing that you could feel was devastation, it felt as if those dirty dwarfs had also taken your heart when they managed to escape. You had locked yourself in your room and told the handmaid's to not disturb you unless they were dropping off bottles of wine. It went on for weeks like this, locked in your private chambers in the castle, the maids dropping off wine and various fruits. Till one day there was a pound the door you willfully ignored and stayed sitting on the balcony ledge staring at the setting sun wondering of what has become of Legolas. You lost train of thought when the doors opened rather forcefully. “Hmm you’d think they would have been locked with your silly little do not disturb order.” the king said, eyebrows raise staring at the doors. “Tis not my home, my lord.” you said as you looked at him for a second. “I'm aware my lady and yet you’ve made the master of it feel unwelcomed.” Thranduil said as he took a few strides closer to you. He placed his hand beside you on the balcony and looked out to the darkening sky with you. “Tell me my sweet lady, why have you chosen to waste away in your chambers?” he asked, not looking at you. “You already know that answer, my king.” you said desperately looking for an escape. “My son.” he said simply. “I can not speak ill of him to his own father, the king for that matter.” you said as you peaked at him for any signs of expression. He looked at you from the corner of his eye and smirked. “I would allow it for you my lady.” he said. You sat there unsure of exactly what to say, “At first I felt betrayed, hurt. He was supposed to be my betrothed. I thought we we’re good together, we shared nice moments together. He played his part well, but in the end that's all it was..a part and only one of us fell. But then when I heard of what transpired I couldn’t help but feel for them both. But my heart still hurts.” you all but whispered out. It felt like an eternity waiting for the king to say something. But instead of hearing whatever harsh words you thought he had in store for you he simply took you into his lap in one swift motion. The sentiment had you in shock but you soon relaxed as he began to stroke your hair. “Love is a complex emotion, the pain it can cause is all too familiar.” he said into your hair. 

You loosely wrapped your arms around afraid it would be too much but he didn't give way. You knew he had experienced his own heartache, you knew of the king's lost wife. You said nothing about it, knowing he probably heard every word of comfort there had been. “I was expecting to hear something along the lines of you shouldn’t act like a child.” you said lowly. Thranduil didn't stop stroking your hair, “You have already experienced pain, harsh words are not necessary right now.” he said as he took your chin in his hand and made you look at him. His eyes seemed so soft for ones instead of the coldness you had always seen, you never noticed how beautiful the king truly was.”Shall we discuss you staying here over dinner?” he asked as he continued to peer into your eyes. “If that is what you wish for my king then absolutely.” you whispered, still afraid to scare him away. The closeness was much needed but then suddenly you were on your feet in front of him. “Please get ready then join in my chambers, we shall eat privately today.” he stated as his cold demeanor came back. You nodded slowly, still processing the tender moment you had shared. He left your room swiftly and your chamber maid came in.

“The king wishes for you to be his private guest my lady and has asked me to help you get ready.” she said with a smile as she let in two other maids. One went to the bathroom and began a bath while the other walked in with some boxes. That was rather quick but then again the king wasn't one to wait and supper time was approaching quickly. Your maid helped you begin to derobe and led you to the bathroom where she made quick of scrubbing your hair while you washed your body. She quickly got you out of the bath and you began to dry off as she tugged your hand back to the bedroom. She sat you down and began working at your hair as the other maids presented what is in the boxes. “The king has sent these and wishes for you to wear one.” they said in unison as they each unearthed gowns. It all seemed too fast as you couldn't recall the last time you had to actually get ready but then your eyes fell upon a gown that looked as if it was made from the night sky. An off shoulder midnight blue gown that faded into silver towards the bottom, had long lacy flowy sleeves and covered in corresponding crystals. All of this for dinner seemed silly but it was too beautiful to turn down. You had told them your choice and they swiftly got to work putting you into a corset and into the gown. “Lilith, doesn’t this seem like a bit much.” you asked as they finished getting you ready. “Tis the King my lady.” she said simply smiling at you. Thranduil was one for extravagance and you knew that well but still something seemed off almost.

The maids left your chambers and were replaced by two guards who led you to the king's chambers. They opened the doors for you and you entered slowly, the room was much larger than yours of course what had you assumed was a sitting room was serving as a dining room. The king had yet to make an appearance which left you feeling unsure if you should sit down, just as you were starting to become anxious Thranduil had entered the room. “I apologize, I was making sure my preparations had gone smoothly.” he said as he made his way to pull out a chair for you. You tilted your head wondering as to what he meant, but the look he gave you told you he wasn’t ready to share yet. “Thank you, for earlier and now. The company is nice, and I feel childish for letting it affect me so.” you said eyes casted downwards. “It is forgiven, what’s important is you move on from that.” he said as he took his seat and curled his fingers towards the maids that had slipped into the room. “Let us eat.” he simply stated, cold eyes seemingly peering into you. You raised your freshly poured glass towards him and gave him a small smile. The dinner had gone by quietly, every now and then you caught him looking at you. 

“Everything was excellent, thank you my lord.” you said as the amids worked to clean up the meal. “There is no need to thank me, but I shall let the cooks know you enjoyed yourself.” he smiled softly at you. It seemed so strange to see Thranduil in such a pleasant mood but it was nice to see a softer side to the icy king. “Care to join me in the gardens?” he asked as he stepped closer to you to pull back your chair. You peered up at him and smiled, “Sounds lovely my king.” you said getting up. Thranduil seemed to offer you his arm which you took timidly, he smiled at you again. He was simply breathtaking, you could look at him in the pale moonlight for the rest of your lonely days. His eyes looked concerned as he peered down at you. “Does something trouble you my lady?” he asked, you must have been frowning. “No..my king.” you said trying to mask your thoughts. “Thranduil.” he simply said. “Hm?” you dared to look him in the eyes. “Your formalities are not needed for tonight.” he said. “I can’t thank you enough for your company, it was pleasant to not be alone tonight my..Thranduil.” you said as you smiled at him. 

“The pleasure is all mine my lady, but there was a purpose to this evening.” he said as his hand slipped into yours. Your heartbeat began to quicken, was he gonna ask you to leave? Or if you desired to sail off into the undying lands? “Yes my king?” you said voice shaken.

“From here on today, I would like to be the one courting you.” he stated as he brought your delicticate hands up to his lips. Was he being sincere or did he simply pity the elleth his son left behind. Could you love the father of the man that tore out your heart, what was it wrong to be with him? What would the people think of you, surely it would spark drama. First his son now him, they would think you bewitched the both of them. Your thoughts were running widely in your head. “You have till morning to answer.” Thranduil said shortly his mood swiftly changing back into an icy demeanor. Perhaps he was unpleased you had not answered him immediately. As your lips parted you say he motioned for the guards, “Please escort Lady (Y/n) back to her chambers.” he snapped at them and walked off, robe billowing behind him. One of them grabbed your arm and started pulling you back to the castle as if you were a prisoner. You looked over your shoulder to look at Thranduil but he had disappeared , your heart began to ache again.

For there was one thought that had popped into your head as soon as Thranduil's words left from his lips, an image really. An image of him, the one who you could not escape, the one for who your broken heart still beats for.

_Legolas_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I had ended up getting stuck on vacation without my laptop thanks to being sick and then lacked motivation when I finally arrived back home. so long past due update

You reached your chamber and yanked your arm free of the guards tight grip, “Be grateful he’s even considering marrying you.” he hissed at you before he left. How could you be though, it didn’t even seem like a choice. What would he do if you dare to reject him, throw you in the dungeon? Banish you? Kill you? Any of these options made your head spin and your heart sink further than it already has. Then there’s _him_ all you could see was his face when Thranduil said he wished to court you. 

It felt like betrayal, yes he had broken your heart when he chose Turiel over you but what would he think of you if you married his Ada. You know you could never love him the way you loved Legolas, you dreamed of marrying him since you were a young elleth. You never even thought of Thranduil in that way, he had always struck fear into your heart. What could you do, what could be said, all you wanted was to sail away from everything.

Perhaps you should run away, to where though? He would find you if you ran to Rivendell with Lord Elrond and to Lady Galadriel. To the land of man was an option, often mortal men were cruel and selfish but you most men were also entranced by the beauty of elves. But what trade could you offer? You were a noble with no other skills then to fight or heal and men would never let you join them in battle and being a healer never appealed to you as you never paid much attention to your studies. Freedom also sounded too nice to pass up though, to be who wanted and to love who wanted if you were to so choose. But the thought of being alone in the world of man was terrifying, you could waste your immortal life alone with nothing and no one. 

You began to strip the clothes of your body and carelessly removed the jewelry given to you. Rummaging around your room for comfortable clothes to travel in, a weapon and a small bag of supply. You then began to gather the blankets, curtains and began to tie them together, rash decisions were being made but what could you truly lose after all? Legolas was already gone after all and a forced marriage was basically the only other option for you. You tossed your poor makeshift “rope” out the window. You began your descent to the outside, the air touched your skin so softly. The soles of your boots had touched the ground..freedom. You began fleeing into the woods running as fast your nimble feet would take you. But something startled you, a large elk blocked your path. _The kings elk._

“Did you think leaving would be so easy little one?” a cool voice said from the darkness.

Fear ran throughout your entire body, what could you possibly do now. “What choice did you leave me my King?” you asked you dared not to turn around.

“And death was the option you had chosen?” he asked not emerging from the darkness, icy tone never waiving.

So he would kill you then, for daring to escape from your fate after all. “If you wish to kill me then just do so now.” you whispered.

“Beyond the walls is the death you faced, you fool, you think you could make it out there with the dangers you barely know of. You’re lucky a spider hasn’t eaten you yet or worse an ORC FIND YOU.” his voice rising.

You could feel yourself shrinking into yourself, you could fend for yourself but then again to face a large group of orcs would be unfortunate. 

“Do you hate me so much that you would give your life away so carelessly? Have I not shown you how well the life I could provide for you would be?” he questioned finally stepping towards you. He made you turn to look at him and into his beautiful pale blue eyes. No you hadn’t but the forceness of the situation and the fact his demeanor had changed so quickly as soon as he didn’t get his way. 

“I feel as it is you who hates me, why would want me to marry you when you’re aware of what I felt for your own son, my king?” you dared to say as you tried to focus on anything but him. 

The seconds seemed like hours as he carefully stared into your soul, probably questioning your sanity as you dared to speak to your king in such manner.

“I thought time would heal your wounds or tell you that I am the one who has always felt something for you would change your mind and you would let go of that foolish son of mine. Your beauty has always captured me, the way you spoke so bravely, how gracefully you held yourself. I always desired to change your engagement but Legolas started to feel for Turiel and I couldn’t let that into my home. So I let him think you were his, my precious jewel I coveted over the years and look how he treated you. He took away your brilliant shine and never in my own selfish heart did I think you would fall for him.” he said grabbing your face into his large hands, once again his icy demoner melting completely away.

Your breath trembled on the verge of letting the few tears that collected to spill over. You weren’t sure what to say but perhaps you didn’t need to say anything, you closed your eyes and leaned your head further into him to which he let fall on his robe covered chest. He stroked your hair softly and with one soft but swift he lifted you into his arms and mounted his elk. 

“We’re going back _meldanya_ , but I’m afraid your actions will have consequences.” he said as he pressed his lips against your hair. You nodded your head solemnly, you dare not to ask your punishment. Thankfully you did not manage to make it very far so the ride was quick, the large palace doors opened. Your heart sank as he had the guards help you down, it was to the dungeons with you. 

He spoke soft words you could barely hear even with your sensitive ears, your head remained down. Once again you were in his arms and he began to make his way down the corridor. After some moments the guard opened the door to his private chamber and he set you on the bed. You glassy eyes peered up at him, he looked at you with such disappointment you felt just like a child.

“You are confined to this room alone, you will eat, bathe and sleep here. Guards are placed outside the door and at the bottom of the terrace to make sure you can not climb down again. You put yourself in harm's way and that is not acceptable, when you are not with me you will be with the chambermaids at all times. You are to bathe and go to bed, I have matters to attend to. I expect no trouble out of you or the punishment will be more severe. I would be terribly embarrassed if my future bride spent years in the dungeon.” he said with no hint of a smile in his voice. 

Before you got to reply the doors closed behind his billowing robes, you sat in silence. It could have been much worse you suppose. There’s so many thoughts running through your head and for you to fully take in. The sound of the door softly opening snapped you from such thoughts. 

“My lady, the king sent for some new garments.” a soft spoken maid who was holding a tray of what looked like oils and perfumes said. Another two maids waiting behind her holding said garments, cheeks red as it was unusual for one’s betrothed to already be in their private chambers.

“I will prepare your bath, please send for me if you are in need of anything else.” she said as she hurriedly made her way into the large bathroom. The other maids quickly placed your new belongings into a wardrobe you assumed would be yours. 

You thanked them as they bowed and quickly left the room, were they not supposed to stay with you?

“The king said you probably need time, besides the guards are outside so we shall keep you company another time.” her soft voice spoke behind you as if she read your mind. “Your bath is ready my lady.” she then left swiftly.

You stripped and sank into the warm water enjoying the floral aroma that emanated from it. You suppose your choice was made for you, no doubt pushed hastily from your earlier actions today. A sadness swept over you, you no longer felt like your own person and how you wished that Legolas would bust in the doors and take you away. Forever in his arms is where you would like to stay, safe and happy.

Lost in your thoughts you hadn’t realized the king had entered the bathroom. Your face turned the darkest shade of red an elf could be. “My king!” you yelped as you desperately tired to cover your most private parts of your body. 

“There’s no need for that, you’ll be in our wedding bed soon.” he smirked at you. You had the deepest desire to disappear, how long had he been there? How long had you actually spent in the now cold water.

“You’ll fall ill if you stay in there any longer.” he stated holding out a towel to wrap around you. 

You timidly got up careful to keep your hands in place and made your way towards him. He placed the warmed towel around your slender body and rubbed your arms as if to dry you off. An act of that of a dotting lover, you peered up at him. He was indeed the most beautiful ellon you laid eyes on, his son was a close comparison.

“Where did that pretty head of yours take you _mirnya_?” he asked. You did not wish to tell, “Is everything alright my king?” you asked in hopes to change the subject. His eyes narrowed but for a second.

“Come.” he beckoned you to follow him back into the main bedroom. You stayed behind him and immediately turned to find something to wear. In the haste of your search you hadn’t noticed he was now behind you. He placed his robe on your shoulders, you stiffened a bit but relaxed as he placed his hand in yours.

He tugged gently and you followed him to the bed to sit down, “I have to leave, the dwarves have reached the mountain and I must reclaim what belongs to me. I will leave a few guards to keep an eye on you while I am away.” he said sternness laced in his voice. You opened your mouth to speak but the look he gave you told you to hold your tongue. “I will return to you and we will wed shortly after. I’ll leave most of those details up to you, you may have whatever your heart desires.” he said as he crouched down to you. 

“Yes my king.” you said your voice small as you cast your eyes down. There was no need to protest what was the use, he had decided your fate for you. 

“Thranduil.” he said as he pressed his lips to your cheek. 

“Thranduil.” you repeated as you brought yourself to look at him and place your hand on his. Your action made you sick but you dare not to show it, he smiled at you and got up.

“Sleep for now.” he said as he left the room.

Tears finally slipped from your cheek now that you were alone, you buried your face into your hands. 

“My lady..” the maid from earlier said as she touched your hair. You wiped them away quickly. 

“Do not mention this.” you said as you caught her hand. She simply nodded and walked to the wardrobe to gather a nightgown for you. She helped brush and braid your hair then wished you a goodnight. The sun was shining but you had a terribly long night that you let the waves of exhaustion and sadness lull you to sleep.

  
  
You once again saw the brilliant smile of the elf you so desperately desired. _Legolas come save me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any spelling mistakes will be fixed. I will upload and epilogue of sorts soon. Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The begging dialogue is from The Hobbit* and belongs to respective writers/directors. Hopefully any spelling mistakes were edited and I deeply apologize with how long this took. Thank you to the readers, it felt overwhelming good to receive positive feed back!!

**_Epilogue_ **

**_Thranduil_ **

“I.. cannot go back.” my son said.

“Where will you go?” I asked.

“I do not know.” he replied with uncertainty in his eyes.

“Go north. Find the Dunedain. There’s a young ranger amongst them. You should meet him. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one.” I instructed him.

He looked at me with skepticism, “What is his name?” he asked.

“He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself.” I told him.

He smirked and walked away. He turned and began walking away, “Legolas.” I called after him. He stopped. 

“Your mother loved you. More than anyone. More than life. But another has held you close to her heart. What shall I tell her.” I asked. I would not tell him her fate. 

“Tell her I’m sorry.” he said solemnly. He then turned towards me slightly and offered a small gesture.

  
  
  


She was there waiting when I returned home. Eyes filled with the smallest glint of hope, she looked at me as I kneeled in front of her and one of my hands sliding into her delicate ones the other placed on her pale cheek.

“He’s not coming back child.” I told her softly knowing it would shatter her heart. 

She did not move, nor was a tear shed. She simply looked at me with the hope in her eyes still present. 

“I know.” she whispered, freeing a hand from mine. She brought it to stroke my hair, “I feared you would not return.” she frowned. I quickly embraced her, my head laying on her chest listening to her steady heartbeat. She laid her head on top of mine softly wrapping her small arms around me, fingers still interlaced in my hair.

**75 Years Later**

“ _Emig_!!” the small blonde ellon yelled.

I turned to see my son atop of his fathers shoulders. His brilliant blue eyes filled with joy, smiling a toothy grin. “ _Winicë_!!” I shouted smiling at how he held his fathers ears.

“ _Ada_ took me riding!!” he smiled, hands to me beckoning towards me. I pulled him gently from his fathers shoulders and placed him on my hip. “By yourself?” I asked, shooting a look of distaste.

“He’s old enough to learn to ride a horse by himself my _meleth_.” my husband said walking closer to me.

“Doesn’t mean I’m pleased with it.” I said pressing a kiss into the pale blonde hair of my sweet little one. He looked at me, how much he looked like his father, icy eyes and fair hair flowing down. I kissed his cheek and set him down allowing him to run back to his father. 

“He wished to see you before we went and explored further.” Thranduil said as he placed his hand on the small of your waist. You smiled at your husband, knowing he probably was the one who wanted to see you. You had learned to love the beautiful man over the short years you were together and even more so when you had given birth to your first child; a son. The boy looked so much like his father it disappointed you a bit, but many people claimed he had your spirit. You pulled the tall elf down to your lips, he smirked into you and sighed.

“I wanna stay with mama, ada!!” the boy shouted wedging himself between you two. You chuckled and picked him back up. Thranduil looked as if he was pondering the thought making your son chuckle, he often said papa looked silly when he was serious which would make you laugh in turn. 

“I suppose your mother would most likely enjoy stealing you away from your task for today.” he said as he touched the boy's cheek. You rolled your eyes, you often disagreed with your husband when it came to having your precious one learning his duties. “He’s just a child my love, of course I want to whisk him away when you make him learn such silly things. You much rather run around the gardens with mama than do any of those boring royal duties huh?” you dotted your son. He nodded his head furiously, looking at his father with pleading eyes.

“Very well.” Thranduil sighed, he often gave in to his wife's wishes. You and your child beamed at each other. 

“Then we will be in the gardens, I expect to see you at dinner. Do not overwork yourself _nin mell._ ” you said as he placed a kiss on top of your head.

The walk to the gardens was peaceful, your son braiding small pieces of your hair. Your thoughts drifted to when Thranduil returned home the resentment towards him slowly melted away, perhaps from the fear of being abandoned again. Part of you knew this to be true, but it still took time to learn to love him all the same. His patience with you also warmed your heart, you hadn’t planned any part of your unconventional wedding due to worrying about the King. You had sobbed when you told him this thinking he would be angry with you. He smiled at you, most likely pleased you had admitted to some type of emotion towards him and told you not to worry. You would spend the next few months planning the details with him, he would often smile when you asked what he would like. He was much softer with you the day he returned but trouble lingered behind his eyes. 

The night of your wedding was joyous, the celebration grand and lasting most of the night. Your new husband drinking you in, never leaving your side, often stealing a kiss which would make you blush a thousand shades of roses. When the celebration ended he took to your shared chamber but before the nerves of consummating your marriage had gotten to you he sat you down. He told of a growing darkness, his fear it would take you away like his late wife. You were scared of what he said but could feel it creeping around you so not surprised. What surprised you the most was the vulnerability the king was showing you, you could see he did truly care for you. You simply wrapped your arms around him and allowed him to rest his head on your chest in hopes to soothe him. He moved you in a way that allowed you to lay down with him atop of you and allowed the comfort to continue. It would be a few days later that the two of you shared a marriage bed, it was after he had shown you his wounds from the dragon as you begged to see them. His beauty was all the same to you as you placed a soft kiss to the scars, he studied you carefully as you did. When he saw the sincerity in your eyes he grabbed your head forcefully and kissed you with so much veracity. He was a passionate lover, your pleasure being of the most importance to him and the noises he could draw from you were sinful. There were many days where he would take you over and over again, leaving you exasperated in pure bliss. 

Your feelings towards becoming more genuine, you often found yourself missing him if his day was filled with royal duties that seemed boring to you. As queen you had your task as well but not near the amount of work your husband had, often sneaking your way to the throne room to put him at ease. The two of you had become a real husband and wife, but it pained you whenever your mind would think of what had become of the prince you once loved more than anything. 

But those thoughts had abandoned you once you had learned you were with child, the small being growing in you occupying your mind at all times. The news had your husband overjoyed as he announced a celebration to be held in news of a newcoimg heir. Thranduil had been overshadowing you the entire pregnancy, cooing at your belly at every chance. It was the final push that led you to the knowledge that yes you had truly fallen in love with the once thought cruel and icy king.

_ “Melinyel.” _ you had finally confessed one day when you and Thranduil were enjoying each other's company, his hand resting on your stomach. You had said many words of affection but it was the first time you had admitted that you loved him. His smile was brilliant and you could not recall a time he had looked so happy. “You have my heart,  _ melinyel.”  _ he said kissing you with as much passion as ever. Life was as it should be and sorrow never reached your heart again, the birth of your son ensured that. Thranduil held the child close and whispered words in elvish to soothe the crying infant. The sight of him with your child sent you into a state of wonderment, you hadn’t noticed your husband's look of concern at you until he asked if everything was alright. You had been crying apparently, “I am happy,  _ nin meleth. _ ” you whispered reaching out to hold the now sleeping infant. Thranduil slipped next to you in bed and gave you the small boy, pressing a kiss to the side of your head.

You had been snapped from the memories when you son tugged at your sleeve to let him down to the garden floor. 

“Be careful little one.” you said as you sat down and made yourself comfortable. The ellon giggled as he climbed a low hanging tree, reaching for the flowers growing from it. You began to get lost in your thoughts again looking at the happy child. 

  
  


“He looks like his father, but I see his radiant mother in those eyes.” a voice from behind you. 

Your began beating rapidly and your breath hitched, it had been so long since you heard that honeysuckle voice that you thought it was a delusion. Faint footsteps came in front of you, you looked to see those eyes that once held you so captivated. 

_“Legolas.”_ you breathed.

  
  
**_Finé_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story, I plan on writing more so feel free to see if anything else will peak your interest.  
> I tried to be accurate but was unable to find the rate an elvish child grows or exactly how many years it was between TBOFA and LOTR   
> **All elvish was either sindarin or quenya.  
> Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
